


Prom Night

by Sallvaatore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Inspired by Twitter, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Prom, Prom Queen, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallvaatore/pseuds/Sallvaatore
Summary: Got the idea from something I read on Twitter. God bless @/kaleluvers for her amazing thinking😩also this complete idea and theory is from one of the S6 new episode titles that just got released today :D"What if they have to attend a prom to stop a villain and Kara confides in Lena that no one invited her to her prom so Lena decides to go as her plus-one this time? So we see young Kara alone and old Kara with Lena by her side, proving that she finally found her perfect partner..."Enjoy!!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 145





	Prom Night

"Alex, _please_. At least just walk through the front doors with me?" Kara pouted at her sister who kept on refusing her on every term to attend the prom with her instead of going with the DEO.

This was the second ever time Kara was going to prom. And not only that, but her second ever time without a date, even someone to just _accompany_ her. No one has ever been to prom with her, nobody ever wanted to at the time and even now it seems.

"Kara, you know I want to go with you, but I can't. I have to stay alert with the DEO for this one. Nobody knows what Lex is doing at a prom of all places, so we have to stay alert," Alex said with a frustrated sigh. Lex has been out doing _nonsense_ for the past week and a half. Everytime the DEO or Supergirl tried they couldn't catch him, and it's getting a bit on Alex's nerves. The worst thing he did so far was somehow filling Lena's office with killer monkeys. According to Lena, he's officially gone mad.

Kara released an annoyed huff as she turned her back to her sister. Moving her bangless hair out of the way as it was covering a bit of her face. Releasing a sigh, she spoke, "it's fine Alex. Head to the DEO and get everyone ready, I'll be there when it starts," with a nod, Alex walked to the door and left, leaving Kara alone in her apartment.

For some reason, prom was a really, really big deal to Kara, even she has no idea why. Maybe it was because of seeing everyone with dates and friends the first time she went, nobody knows. But what she did know was that this was the second time she's attending prom, and the second time she was going alone.

Kara had an hour, one full hour, to just call someone, anyone, and ask them to come to prom with her, but instead she just sat down on her couch, with ice cream in hand, watching an episode of friends. When she thought she had enough of slouching, she got up, and decided to go talk with Lena before she had to get ready for prom. Changing into the extra separate pair of her supersuit which Brainy gave her, she soured off into the sky's, making her way towards Lena's building, knowing that she comes home a bit early on Fridays.

Landing onto her balcony with a small tud, she saw Lena, dressed up in a black full-sleeved shirt that had "go gays!" in multi-coloured letters with blue jeans, book in hand and black thick frame on her face. She smiled softly as she gave a small cough to indicate that she's here. She saw Lena brighten up at seeing her as she took off her reading glasses and placed them onto the side table, getting up and walking towards Kara with a smile on her face. "Kara, hey!" Kara just smiled and looked down, mumbling out a "hi Lena." Lena's face drops down onto a frown as she asked, "what's wrong?" Kara let out a small ' _heh_ ' with a smile at how well her best friend knows her as she walked further inside the house, penthouse basically.

"Someone thought it was a good idea for Lex to announce the prom king and queen for a prom that I now have to attend to catch him or make sure he doesn't do anything." Lena nods as she waits for Kara to continue while the blonde paces in Lena's home. "And this is the second time I'm ever going to attend prom, also the second time I don't have a date," Kara said with a sad smile as she flopped down onto one of Lena's couches. "Or even someone to just go with me," she finished with a small voice while Lena places her hand on Kara's shoulder as she spoke, "I could go with you, as your plus one," Lena said with a small smile as Kara immediately brightened up. "Really?" She asked happily with her wide toothy smile that Lena loves so much. "Well my schedule is free for the rest of the day, I don't see why not." Kara beemed a star rocketing smile at her as she stood up and pulled Lena in for a hug.

"Thank you so much Lena, you're the best."

Lena hugged her back as she smiled, "anytime, what are friends for?" They pulled back and Kara shot her a sheepish look, "also, you only have an hour to get ready."

"Crap."

Kara laughed, "yep."

**♡**

After Lena had finally finished getting dressed, she waited for Kara to return as she called her driver, telling him to bring the limousine, knowing he'd take at least 15 minutes to arrive or possibly less. But either way Kara would be back before then.

Kara took the chance to go back to her apartment and change out of her supersuit to get dressed when Lena started to get ready. She knew Lena would take a bit of time to finish changing along with her makeup.

Kara put her glasses back on as she stood at the mirror, fixing the cufflinks to the dark blue three piece suit she was wearing as she smiled at how good she looked. Making a mental note to wear suits more often before striding out of her apartment and walking over to Lena's.

Lena didn't have to wait long before she heard a small knock with a certain beat only Kara did as she moved away from her kitchen island towards the door, straightening the dark blue dress she was wearing a bit.

Kara had told her that she would be wearing dark blue when Lena asked so she could match, not stating weather she was gonna wear a dress or a suit because whatever it would be Lena would wear the opposite to match better even if they both wore the same thing it would be perfectly fine. Lena took her chances to hope that Kara was going to wear a suit so she went for a dark blue dress that just reached under her knees.

Lena opened the door as she saw a blue rose in hands of the most gorgeous person on earth- in the entire _galaxy_. Lena's lips parted slightly as she stared at Kara, taking her appearance in before Kara broke the silence. "We are going to a prom so-" she handed the rose over to Lena as she took it with the slightest of shaky hands. "It's beautiful, thank you Kara." She smiled and walked back into her apartment, quickly taking a glass vase out from one of the cabinets in her open kitchen and filing it till the half point with water befo e placing the rose inside, leaving it there so later on she'll take it to her bedroom and put it on her night stand.

She walked back over to Kara who took one of her hands and said, "you look stunning, by the way," to her before planting a small, ever so slightly lingering kiss onto it, making Lena go a small shade of red, pushing the creeping of blush down her body as hard as she could. Regaining her confidence and posture, she smirked, "aren't you the charmer? Thank you darling, you look handsome as well." And with that, they both walked out, making their way towards Lena's private elevator.

**♡**

Thanking Gorge for the drive, they walked out of the limo and stood in front of the place that held prom tonight. "Shall we?" Kara said, biting the side of her lip as she gave her arm out for Lena to loop her own around it, being overly excited to finally go to prom with a da- _friend_. Lena did exactly that, looping her arm over Kara's with a smile as they walked through the doors.

Several people eyed them (Lena basically) as the walked further inside, thinking why Lena would be here especially with a _date_ , but shrugged it off, knowing that Lena was probably here because of Lex. Kara being Kara, glared at everyone who even sent a slightly negative glance at Lena's direction.

Kara had turned on her com right before they walked inside, just to notify Alex that she's there. But completely forgetting that she didn't turn it off, she blames it on her muscle memory being broken, knowing that it is.

" _Is that Lena with you? You asked her to be your date?! Thank god Kara, I thought I'd have to send Sam over to make Lena ask you out, knowing that you'd never make the first move but I was clearly wrong!_ " Alex's voice rang through her ear as her eyes widened a bit.

" _ **Date?! No she came as my plus one and what do you mean by 'sending Sam over to make Lena ask me out?**_ '" Kara said in a rushed whisper as Lena's eyes grew a bit wide, hearing what Kara had said perfectly clear.

" _Well it's obvious to the entire world that you both have a crush on each other, and both of you clearly being useless gays-_ "

" _ **Bye Alex.**_ " Kara shut off her com with a smile as she removed the cloaked earpeace from her ear and shoved it into her pocket.

"What was that about?" Lena asked as Kara just kissed her forehead quickly when she was sure no one was looking, saying, "I'll tell you later, now let's enjoy tonight. The slow song is about to start and I wanna dance with you." Kara said in a small happy voice as Lena smiled back at her.

The second they both walked towards the area where everyone was dancing at, the music stopped and the slow song started playing.

Kara took Lena's hand and kissed it once again with a small smile and a blush at her cheeks before grabbing her hand with her own gently and placing her other hand on Lena's waist, Lena's free hand going up to grip at her shoulder as the began to move in sync, following the rhythm of the song as they danced and danced, beging thankful that the prom isn't jam packed.

Kara closed her eyes for a moment as she saw her younger self alone, then her older self (basically her current self) dancing with Lena. Looking at the big smile on their faces as Kara opened her eyes and slowly pressed her forehead against Lena's watching her eyes close at the motion.

Lena began to see her herself as well, dancing with Kara with a big smile plastered onto both of their faces, dancing away with the music playing in the background. Lena opened her eyes and gave the warmest, and softest smile she could muster to Kara, pulling their foreheads apart as Lena wrapped both her arms around Kara's neck, Kara placing both her hands at her waist now.

Both of them off into their own world, with no one around them, just the pair, dancing and dancing until the music almost becomes at a halt.

That's when they both realized that the person they both looked for in a partner, was each other.

They stopped and stared deeply into each others eyes, leaning forward ever so slowly as they didn't say a single word, all that was needed has already been said in between the eye contact they both shared, just waiting for one of them to make the move.

Turns out, both of them did as their faces went closer and closer to each other until their lips finally met in a slow gentle kiss, a kiss in which they poured all the pent up emotions that they both had been trying to ignore- avoid, push away. Kara pulled Lena closer to her as Lena's arms around her neck tightened, pulling apart for just one small glance at each other as they both dived in for another slow and gentle kiss pouring all the love and affection they have for each other into it, completely forgetting about the world around them.

Both smiling into it, pushing into each other so softly and slowly, until they pulled apart, breathing for a bit with slight heaving of chests, bright smiles onto both of their faces as they remembered where they were and blushed, taking one small step backwards, knowing that a few eyes were on them but they didn't care in the slightest.

The music had stopped ages ago, or so it seems as everyone began to focus their attention onto the stage against the wall.

"Beautiful, beautiful! I haven't seen something that real in a long time- or ever, actually." Lex began to walk onto stage as he spoke, everyone was confused expect for Kara and Lena of course. Placing the microphone he was holding onto the microphone stand, adjusting the collar of his suit for a breaf second before he said, "now I hope you all are ready to hear who's the prom king and queen are because I sure am." He laughs.

Lena looks at him sternly while Kara just watches him, full on alert as they watch him pull out an envelope from his pocket.

"And the king and queen," he pauses, tearing open the envelope and reading the names on the piece of paper he was given with a smile before continuing, "or should I say, the queen and _queen_ of tonight's prom is no other than my lovely sister and her date!" He announced with a big grin on her face. "Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor!"

Their eyes go wide as a spotlight lits up above their heads. Everyone began to clap and she heard Alex clapping as well with a " _I hate Lex but yes!_ "

Kara's lips curves up into a smile, still alert but mostly really happy that they won. She placed a hand on Lena's shoulder reassuringly as she relaxes with Kara's touch, making their way towards the stage and upwards.

"I have no idea what you're up to Lex, but I will find out," Lena says warely as she sat down onto one of the chairs on the stage, right next to Kara who glares at Lex, but can't keep the smile off of her face.

"Well sister, for the first time I'm not up to something, and also the first time you ever came to prom with a date, so congrats on winning. You both look just adorable together even if I despise you Kryptonians. Lex smiled as he walked off of stage. They both looked at each other and smiled, agreeing through eye contact to catch Lex later and enjoy the moment while it lasts.

**♡**

After prom had finished and talking with Alex for a bit, only discussing business and work, promising to tell her about everything later, the DEO had left to go search for Lex, knowing that he isn't in the area anymore and off to somewhere around the globe. Alex tokd Kara to go enjoy the rest of her day with Lena, which she did.

They both walked out of the limousine that had taken them there, thanking her driver once again for the drive before sending him back off for the day.

Walking hand in hand into Lena's building as they entered her private elevator, not saying a single word to each other, the big grins on their faces say enough. Walking out of the lift and into Lena's apartment, Kara closed the door behind them as she turned to Lena and smiled widely.

"Soooo," Kara broke the silence as she walked closer to Lena who beamed at her a smile.

They walked closer to each other until their faces were inches away from each other.

They both knew they liked the other, but tried so desprately to push the feeling down, afraid it might ruin their friendship they took an entire year to rebuild after what had happened between them when Lena had found out she was Supergirl.

Both of them were pretty sure they had feelings for each other before the fight but the same reason for trying to push it away now is the same reason for before, they were scared to ruin what they had.

"I-" Lena started but couldn't get anything out as she stared deeply into Kara's eyes. Closing her eyes for a second, before opening them once again with a deep breath.

"I love you, Kara Zor-El."

Lena blinked as she saw Kara's eyes filled full of love and care as she could see the very slight brim of tears.

Kara leaned down and captured Lena's lips with her own, a small tear falling down Lena's cheek during the slow kiss as they pulled away after a moment.

Kara wiped the single tear away with her thumb and held the side of her face with her hand.

"I love you too, Lena Luthor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @/kaleluvers on Twitter for giving me the idea to write this, all credits goes to them.
> 
> Also check out my editing account on Instagram, @/sallvaatore. I make video edits!!


End file.
